Deimne
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Dimna |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen = Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class = Arch Knight }} Dimna (ディムナ Dimuna) is the substitute character for Lester if Adean is not paired up. He is the brother of Mana, and fulfills Lester's role in the story. If Dimna enters Isaac Castle in Chapter 6, a conversation will occur with his childhood friend Karen, resulting in his strength increasing by five points. Personality Dimna is a caring and responsible individual who loves his younger sister to a fault, much like how Lester does for Lana. Due to not being of holy descent, however, he suffers from a lack of self-esteem, and tends to see himself in the wrong light, believing himself to be inferior to the rest of the army as a result. In-Game Base Stats | Arch Knight |- |1 |30 |9 |0 |7 |9 |3 |8 |0 |8 |0 |2000 | Pursuit | B | Iron Bow Growth Rates |90% |30% |5% |50% |20% |30% |40% |5% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Bow Knight *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' Overview Dimna will never receive the Brave Bow, a weapon that Lester could possibly receive from his father. Despite this, Dimna does have his redeeming qualities, one of which is that of possessing the Pursuit, a skill most other substitute characters do not possess. His speed growth is strangely low, and this could potentially result in him not being able to perform double attacks very often. This is made worse by the fact that he neither owns the Brave Bow or the Continue skill. However, he makes up for this flaw with decent growths in strength and skill, allowing him to weaken enemies enough for lower-leveled characters to deliver finishing blows for experience. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Dimna talks to Mana, Mana will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Dimna enters Isaac castle, a conversation will occur with his childhood friend Karen, and his strength will increase by five points. In Chapter 10, Dimna may speak to either Patty or Daisy if the person he talks to does not already have a lover. This will result in the person in question gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with Dimna. In the Final Chapter, if Dimna is in love with Daisy, Daisy can talk to Dimna, and he will gain five points of HP. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Mana: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Radney: 0+2 *Janne: 0+2 *Femina: 0+2 *Laylea: 0+2 *Daisy: 0+2 *Linda: 0+3 Etymology Demna (also known as Dimne) was the childhood name of the legendary hero Fionn, otherwise known as Finn. Gallery File:Dimna.jpg|Dimna, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Arch Knight. File:Dimna_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Dimna, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Arch Knight. File:Dimna_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Dimna, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bow Knight. Dimna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Dimna from the Super Tactics Book. dimna-lester.gif|Dimna's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters